


Maddie and Kitty's Saltwater Room

by CRUNK_ON_LIFE



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, Madkat, Saltwater Room by Owl City, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRUNK_ON_LIFE/pseuds/CRUNK_ON_LIFE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So tell me Darling, do you wish we'd fall in love / All the time," "Time together isn't never quite enough / When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home," MadKat. Sorta One-Shot. Sorta Songfic. Enjoy this weirdly cute fic that isn't sure what it wants to be, lovelies! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maddie and Kitty's Saltwater Room

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to the song in case this fic inspires you to read it! (*Le Gasp* I should make a Bluepulse video with this song, huh!? I don't need permission, I'm gonna, anyway!!). OK? OK!
> 
> Ocean Eyes Version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qMp3TIVYwwk
> 
> Normal Version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oaynbd-lH8E
> 
> I literally love this song, and I really want you to do so, too! Well, that's all, my sweethearts! :D

Kitty Cheshire's aqua, cat-like eyes snapped open, taking in her surroundings. She looked this way and that, her pale, soft curly twintails of lavender shaking and swinging with her every move. She was taking a catnap on a branch near the Boardwalk of Book End Village. She looked up and shuddered. She suddenly saw the moon shining through the top leaves of the old Oak she was now sitting up in. Drawing her white and blue long-sleeved polo around herself like an introvert, she crossed her legs (Which were clad in black tights and a frilly dark purple petticoat) and stared at the night sky. She hadn't realized she slept her until nightfall, and Ever After High was probably looking for her by now, but she didn't have the slightest care for that.

If they wanted her found so bad, then Kitty was afraid they'd have to work for it.

After all, she was the Cheshire Cat's daughter. Making things easy for her pursuers just wasn't her thing.

As she teleported down into a large shrub in a flash of lavender, she saw the ships at the docks of the Boardwalk, all shiny and white and pristine, proudly bearing the Royal Crest and Insignia of the White family like some kind of awesome Battle Scar. If that was it's intent, Kitty didn't find it all that cool, or pretty for that matter.

However, as she was sitting in the shrub, contemplating how she'd surprise her friends by coming back without so much as a notice, she saw a familiar flash of lavenger and teal. Whipping her head in the direction the colors went, she saw a lithe, tan figure, and brightly-colored clothing. Was it...

As Kitty looked closely at the form of the lithe person, her eyes widened a fraction of a centimeter. It was Madeline Hatter!

But, what was Madeline doing so far from Ever After High. Leaving and not coming back for a good amount of weeks was more Kitty's thing that Maddie's, no matter Maddie's title as a 'Rebel'.

As she spied on Madeline, she couldn't help but notice how Maddie looked in the low, shaded light of the full moon. Her tan skin looked like melted, delicious caramel, her blushing cheeks flamed brighter, her short ringlets of teal, pale cyan, and purple bouncing with silver light as she walked to the edge of the Boardwalk. Maddie's form shivered in the cold night air as she sat Indian style in front of one of Apple White's family ships. The moon then began to shine on Maddie's marvelous back and beautiful, multi-colored curls of hair. As Kitty watched, Maddie grabbed a bright, pearl-pink seashell and giggled as she pressed it to her ear. As she giggled and did so, the lavender-haired feline female felt she just had to know why her sparrow seemed to love this snow.

What also puzzled Kitty was that Madeline seemed to be staring at the sky as well as listening intently to the seashell cradled like a prized new phone. She pointed at each constellation and star with her pointer finger, and seemed to be talking to someone in the sky, but Kitty didn't see anyone but herself and the Mad Hatter's sappling. But, that had went all the way to the back of Kitty's mind. All that matters now is seeing her little tea enthusiast. And she would, too.

Smiling her famous smile, she teleported in a flash of glitter again so she was closer to Madeline's back. Once she was in hair-smelling distance of Maddie, she whispered 'Boo!' into Maddie's unsuspecting ear. Just as she expected, she heard an 'Eep', and felt the familiar weight of Madeline Hatter leaning into her. When Maddie whipped around and caught sight of Kitty, she sighed in relief and giggled. "Woah, Kitty-Kat! You scared the tea cups and fairy jam outta me." She said with a gleeful and cute laugh, throwing her arms around Kitty's pale, china-doll neck. Kitty rolled her eyes, but her smile never left (Not that it even could in the first place).

"Must you call me that?" Kitty asked with a smirk, wrapping her arms around Maddie's slight curves and pulling her closer. Maddie yelped cutely and smiled. "Uh-huh! It's adorable!" She said, her purple-glossed lips twisting into a wide smile. Kitty smiled and looked over Maddie's shoulder at the pink artifact. "Whatcha got there?" Kitty asked, pointing one of her blue-painted claws at the seashell. Giggling her cute head off, Maddie turned so her back was pressed against Kitty's well-endowed chest as she picked the seashell up with teal and white polka-dotted, white-frilled gloves. Smiling her 100-watt, adorable smile, she pressed it to Kitty's pale, flushing-because-of-the-cold ear. "Hear it, Kitty-Kat! It's sounds cool!" Maddie said with an irresistible smile. How was Kitty supposed to say no now?

Humoring her crazy companion, she listened hard for something that Maddie that described, but for the first 5 minutes, nothing happened. All she heard was emptiness. But, when she kept listening (What? It's not like she wanted to disappoint Madeline!), she heard the rush of waves and smelled the scent of a salt-water ocean. Unable to stop herself, Kitty giggled merrily, wrapping one arm around Maddie's neck to keep her close to her chest. Maddie giggled when she heard the rush of waves against a rocky shore again (Maddie's ear was very close to the seashell near Kitty's).

"So, what were you pointing at earlier. It seemed like you wer talking to the seashell." Kitty said with a bemused sparkle in her eyes. Maddie's eyes dimmed slightly. "I was jsut missing Wonderland. I remember my mom..." Maddie's voice cracked at the end. Kitty sucked her teeth in sympathy for Maddie. She remembered what happened to Madeline's mother when the Evil Queen cursed Wonderland, the land Madeline and her father, Kitty, and their friends Bunny Blanc, Allistar Wonderland, and Lizzie Hearts called home sweet home. A little part of Kitty still kinda resented Raven for that, but Raven wasn't important.

What was important to Kitty, however, was the crazily cute young girl currently in her arms. Kitty marveled at how strong Kitty Maddie was, and how she still managed to be happy and cheerful about everything. This girl was more than some ditzy Hatter's child, and Kitty knew she was tremendously lucky to be able to call this girl hers,

Kitty smiled, her entire face lighting up when she looked at Maddie's 'special's mile that was directed at her, and meant only for her. Slowly, Kitty set the seashell down by their close-together feet, and turned Maddie's head around, so her head was resting in the crook of Kitty's pale, honey-scented neck, and their lips weren't touching, but close together. "Madeline Alyssa Hatter, we're in our own Saltwater Room." Kitty said, her eyes trained into Maddie's cyan saucers. Maddie giggled. "Yes, we indeedily do." She said with a bright smile as Kitty's chocolate milk-flavored lips descended onto Maddie's own Earl-Grey ones. Maddie giggled, resting the back of her hand on Kitty's chest while Kitty's pale, small fingers interlocked in a loving embrace around Maddie's lithe waist. When they broke apart from the sweet, loving kiss, Kitty rested her chin on Maddie's shoulder, while Maddie wrapped her arms around Kitty's back.

And as the Mad-In-Love couple held each other in a tight, loving embrace, the sound of ocean waves splashing against the edged of the Boardwalk, the feel of the little droplets of salt water hitting their tight-clad ankles and heeled boots-covered feets, and the smell of the relaxing salty ocean waves lulled the couple into a few, peaceful moments in their loving, beautiful Saltwater Room.

A Hatter and a Cheshire madly in love? Seems right to me.


End file.
